Rising
by VorticalFiveStudios
Summary: In a world where Knightmare Frames are Demon Weapons, Lelouch and Gawain are given the power of kings, Geass. They wish to use the power to crush Britannia, but it would appear that it isn't only the empire that's trying to take them down. Geass corrupts a human's soul, pulling them deeper into madness with every use. In the end, who will emerge victorious?


**Rising Chapter 1- The Halfway Point! Do You Remember How We Met?**

_Disclaimer- The following is a non-profit fanfiction. I don't own Soul Eater nor do I own Code Geass_.

The kishin egg ran through an alley, desperately trying to get away from its opponent. But escape was impossible. The ones chasing him were predators. He was a predator as well, but now he was destined to become the prey. It took a right turn...

And found itself at a dead-end. He frantically looked around, seeking another way out of there. However, they were already there. "It's over, Balam," a purple eyed boy wearing what appeared to be a school uniform said.

"You've lost!" another voice, emanating from the odd-looking sword in the boy's hands, said.

The demon pulled out a gun. "No," it said. "I never lose. I've killed dozens of DWMA students in the past, and you're no different!"

"You still don't understand do you?" the violet eyed one asked. He didn't wait for a response. He ran over to Balam and stabbed the demon straight through the chest. "We've had checkmate on you even before this battle began."

The kishin disappeared, leaving behind nothing but its soul. The sword dematerialized and turned into a boy wearing a short sleeve black shirt and a long sleeve yellow shirt underneath. He also had black sweat pants and sneakers. He picked up the red soul of the kishin egg, ate it, and belched. "Lelouch," he said. "How many souls does this make?"

"I believe this makes soul number 50, Gawain," the boy now known as Lelouch answered.

Gawain grinned. "Already halfway there, huh? Heh, heh. Seems like just yesterday you and me met. Course during that time you were probably the weakest meister I've ever seen."

_FLASHBACK_

Gawain groaned as he walked down the hallway of the DWMA. It had been three weeks since he joined this academy and he still didn't have a meister. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't find one with soul wavelengths that matched his own. "Gawain!" a very familiar voice called out.

The weapon turned to see the owner of the voice, who turned out to be his childhood friend. He smiled warmly. "Hey, Guren!" Guren walked over to him. "Have you found a meister yet?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. A group of transfer students has arrived here about three days ago! I got Kallen Stadtfeld as a meister! Do you have a meister yet?"

Gawain looked to the ground. "No..." he said. "I can't find one I can resonate with."

"Hmm... Well there is one more transfer student that doesn't have a weapon yet."

"Really? Who?"

"His name is Lelouch Lamperouge. From what I've heard he's a freaking genius. Main problem with him is he isn't very athletic and is kind of lazy."

"Isn't very athletic? You sure he's the only one left?"

"Yeah, but it's nothing that a little training can't fix. You should go and find him. I believe he's in the cafeteria playing chess with that Ox Ford guy."

Gawain sighed. "Alright, fine."

_LATER_

Gawain finally made it to the cafeteria. He noticed four people at a certain table. Two were playing chess, and the others were watching. Ox was one of the people playing. Playing against him was a boy with purple eyes and black hair. The other two were Harvar and a boy with blue hair and gray eyes. "I'm guessing the purple eyed one is Lelouch." He walked up to the table to watch.

"You're playing in the ocean now, you fresh water fish." Ox said as he made a move. Then his opponent made a move. "A bold move," Ox made his move (Did I just say the word move 4 times?). "But you're about to be eaten alive, my little guppy friend."

Lelouch made another move before saying, "Checkmate."

"SCREW YOU!" Lelouch held his hand out in front of him. Ox frowned and gave him $100, the money he had bet against him. Then Ox got up and left with Harvar.

"Wow, Lelouch!" the blue haired one said. "That only took eight minutes and fifty-five seconds! Was that a new record for you?"

"Yes, Rivalz," Lelouch answered.

"Uh... Excuse me?" The two looked at Gawain. "Are you... Lelouch Lamperouge?"

"Yeah. That's my name. What about it?"

"I, uh... Heard you were a meister and needed a weapon."

"I see. You wish to be my weapon, don't you?" Lelouch asked, earning a nod from Gawain. Lelouch sighed. "Sit down. We can discuss this over a game of chess."

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Yeah, if it wasn't for Stein's training, you'd still be the pathetic weakling you were before."

"Indeed. I must admit though, you were the most formidable I've ever faced. Nobody else has lasted in a game of chess with me for more than 15 minutes. You made it to twenty. That's why I agreed to be partners with you. You're almost able to match my intelligence. C'mon, we need to call Lord Death." Gawain nodded, and the two began looking for a mirror.

It wasn't just intelligence that made these two alike. Their strong hatred towards Britannia bonded them together as well. Lelouch was a member of the royal family. His mother was killed just because she was a commoner. Gawain had lost his parents too. Both of them were killed in the crossfire when Britannia first invaded Japan. They were 11's. They didn't even want to fight. They despised violence. They didn't want to hurt the anyone. But the Britannians didn't care. In order to get stronger, he joined Death Weapon Meister Academy. The DWMA was neutral in this conflict though. It was set up in Japan years ago so it could stop a new kishin from being awakened. It was one of the few places owned by the 11's that didn't get taken away. As long as it was keeping Britannia safe, they didn't care who owned it. Sometimes meister and weapon pairs were used in the Japanese Resistance Army and the Holy Britannian Empire. Both Lelouch and Gawain wanted to crush Britannia, but they couldn't do that on their own. Sure, they had very intelligent minds and were a very powerful duo, but their power was still nothing compared to the empire. They could never make a difference. Or at least that's what they thought, before they obtained the power of kings.

Geass.


End file.
